


Nostalgia

by vladthesimp



Series: Protege Tommy AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nostalgia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladthesimp/pseuds/vladthesimp
Summary: Tommy almost felt like time had reversed and none of this had ever happened, that he still lived happily with all his friends, that his life hadn’t completely gone downhill.He let himself relax, the tension slowly bleeding out of his frame as the warmth in the air made his once screaming mind lull into a blissful silence.Everything was so nice.Or,While in L'Manburg with Dream, Tommy sits with Ranboo and thinks about his old life.(Protege Tommy AU)
Series: Protege Tommy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080077
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Nostalgia

Tommy stared out across the land of L’Manburg, a soft breeze flowed through the wind, making his blonde hair sway ever so slightly. 

He hated it here. 

Well, maybe he didn’t hate it there, but it definitely wasn’t a pleasant experience for him. People stared at him like he was going to attack them at any second they were in a certain distance away from him. It hurt, seeing people who used to be his best friends glare at him like he was some sort of monster. He could understand the thought though, he was teamed with Dream, who was known for being both violent and manipulative. 

Speaking of Dream, he had been coming to the country more often in the past few weeks, so Tommy followed him, like he always did. 

It was strange to Tommy, following someone around while doing absolutely nothing, the only exciting thing that happened in the times that they visited was talking to the residents or fighting some mobs. 

Today was no different, Dream had finally allowed him to wander off on his own throughout the country, as long as he was back by his side the moment he asked him to be. 

Tommy hesitated when Dream said he could go out on his own, they had been around Fundy and Quackity at the time, and the two men watched them suspiciously the entire time. Tommy didn’t like being alone, he had enough of being by himself when he was out on that damned island. He felt even more unsettled when he realized that at any moment he could be alone with his old ‘friends’. But Dream had insisted that he not be with him the entire time, strangely enough, and Tommy huffed while he stalked off to walk around a bit. 

He ended as high up as he could be in L’Manburg, sitting silently, letting his mind wander as he watched the sun set below the horizon. 

He thought back to the simpler times. Playing harmless pranks on the other people of the SMP, messing around with Tubbo, and getting to spend time with his friends doing whatever they wanted. 

When he didn’t exiled for something as dumb as a little bit of robbery and accidentaly setting a roof on fire.

He missed the simplicity of his old life, he just wanted it back. 

Tommy had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that someone was standing behind where he was sitting. He only noticed they were there when they cleared their throat, he jumped up in alarm, his sword was out and ready in seconds. 

He relaxed slightly when he saw that it was Ranboo, but he made himself keep his guard up, Dream said that was a vital thing to remember whilst being in enemy territory. 

The tall man nervously put his hands up to show he wasn’t a threat, he shuffled back a few paces, “Uh- Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

The two fell into an awkward silence, the air growing stiff as they both tried to figure out what to do next. Tommy sheathed his sword again, letting his hands fall to his sides as he tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart, it was just Ranboo, he wasn’t much of a threat. 

Ranboo coughed and looked off to the side before he started speaking, “Just wanted to let you know that Dream and Tuboo’s meeting is probably going to be ending soon. Sorry for disturbing you.” 

Tommy shrugged nonchalantly, he wanted nothing more than to be able to talk to the other boy, but he knew that wouldn’t end well, so he tried to communicate silently the best he could. 

Ranboo didn’t leave though, he stared at him curiously, as if he was trying to find out who the person was behind the white mask that kept his identity a secret. After a few uncomfortable moments of being stared down by him, Tommy snorted and tipped his head to the side, trying to convey his message through body language. ‘What the hell is this guy doing?’

Ranboo jumped out of whatever he was thinking, flushing in embarrassment when he realized that he had been staring. “Sorry, just thinking about- uh-...stuff?”

Tommy rolled his eyes, not that Ranboo could see it, and turned back around to sit back down where he did before. A part of him silently told himself to stay alert, that he was on enemy territory, that he couldn’t trust anybody. But the other side of himself just brushed off the concern, he never felt the need to be on edge around Ranboo, he wasn’t much of a fighting guy. Anyway, Dream had been teaching a lot about fighting recently, so he'd like to think that he'd improved his skills in the last few weeks. 

The other boy was silent for a little while longer, before he came to sit down near where Tommy was, making sure to leave enough space that it wasn’t uncomfortable. 

Tommy didn’t openly acknowledge him, simply letting the silence between them grow, though not in a bad way. 

Tommy almost felt like time had reversed and none of this had ever happened, that he still lived happily with all his friends, that his life hadn’t completely gone downhill. 

He had never known Ranboo all too well, but it was nice to be able to sit calmly with someone who wasn’t Dream. He wasn’t sure why he had decided to sit next to him, in the other boy's eyes he was supposed to be some enemy, sided with the villain in his eyes, but even through that he decided to be there. 

He tried not to think about it too hard, his mind was finally quieting down, letting him escape from the hell that had become his life. 

He let himself relax, the tension slowly bleeding out of his frame as the warmth in the air made his once screaming mind lull into a blissful silence. 

Everything was so nice.

But that all ended when he felt his communicator buzz in his pocket, the thoughts in his mind starting right back up again, only one person ever tried to contact him anymore. 

Dream. 

Tommy couldn’t help the soft sigh he let out, his shoulder slumped as he continued to cling to the moment he was in, he didn’t want to leave. Not when he felt so close to being home, sitting next to someone who used to be a good friend of his, not that the other knew that though. 

Tommy heard Ranboo shuffle a bit to the side of him, causing him to turn to look at the other, who simply let out a soft chuckle, “It’s nice up here. Makes it hard to leave.”

Tommy almost replied with an agreement, but he had to snap his jaws shut at the last moment, nodding instead. 

There were a few more moments of quiet before his communicator buzzed again. He reminded himself that he didn’t want Dream getting upset with him so soon after he was kind enough to give him this kind of freedom. 

Tommy hauled himself up from where he sat, shaking himself out a bit to get his blood flowing a bit before he made his way back down to where he assumed Dream would be. 

He pulled out his communicator, seeing the two messages from Dream pop up on the screen. 

Sensing the threat in the second message, he instinctively gave a wave to Ranboo, before quickly making his way down to the more populated part of the country. He gave the people he passed no mind as he jogged through the city, a few glares were sent his way, but he had gotten used to ignoring them, for the most part at least. 

Dream was standing near Tubbo, who was talking to Fundy and Quackity, but it was far away enough that Tommy wouldn’t have to interact with them, so it was fine by him. He could basically feel the annoyance leaking off of the green clad man as he approached, so he instinctively slowed down and curled into himself. 

The taller man had his arms cross, and the frown that he could see below his mask made his annoyance even more clear, “I thought we were the understanding that you would be back with me when I asked. Don’t push your luck.”

Tommy looked down at the floor as he nodded, guilt crept into his mind, making him rethink if he really wanted to go back to the way things were before. Dream had given him freedom to go wherever he wanted while he did boring stuff, and all he did was make him wait for him. It was even worse when he realized that Tubbo, Fundy, and Quackity were within earshot of the conversation, which was made apparent when he glanced over to see the three staring at him. 

‘Selfish’

Dream shrugged, which made Tommy's eyes snap back up to him, his posture relaxing as he let his arms fall to his sides, “Whatever, just don’t let it happen again.”

When the other walked away he followed, like he always would. He felt a small pull in his chest, he wanted to go back and watch the rest of the sunset fall over L’manburg, but he crushed that thought and followed Dream towards the docs. 

Dream was very patient with him, and Tommy was grateful that he put up with the mistakes that he made, so he pushed away any negative thoughts he got about the older man. 

Dream was bad, he wasn’t a villain, he wasn’t someone who would do something without a good reason. 

He was kind, generous, and the only friend Tommy would ever need. 

Tommy ended up apologizing verbally when they got away from the land of L’Manburg, he wanted to make sure that Dream knew that he didn’t mean to keep him waiting. 

Dream had simply smiled and waved it off, stating that he only wanted to keep him safe, but that he would like for him to stay with him the next time they visited L’Manburg. 

And the next time they pulled up to the docs, Tommy stayed by Dream’s side every moment they spent until the time they rowed back out into the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh! Thank you so much for reading! I was going to finish this way sooner but I loser my computer smh. But this was pretty fun for me to write, and I hope to write a bit more on this AU in sometime in the future. If you guys have any cool ideas for what should happen next please leave a comment! I'm not too good at coming up with things by myself, so it helps to see some of your guys' ideas to help me brainstorm! I hope you enjoyed! Have a good morning/evening. <3


End file.
